poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranyx and Roxas Day 2
This is how Ranyx's and Roxas's second day goes in Ryan's Quest 2. Ryan's memories continue to race through his mind. Ryan is awoken by Spike the Dog in the back alleyway of Traverse Town) Ryan: But...Where am I? (Ryan races into the Second District) Ryan: What happened to my home? My world? (Shadows appear around him and he readies his Keyblade) Ryan: Cody! Me--! (A static image of Meg appears. Ryan is confronted by Leon in the First District) Ryan: Who are you? Leon: They will come at you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. (Sci-Ryan and the other are knocked out of the sky and onto Ryan in the Third District) Crash: So, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our train. Leon: Ryan, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends. Evil Ryan: Evil Ryan. Matau T. Monkey: Matau T. Monkey. Evil Anna: Evil Anna. Sci-Ryan: Sci-Ryan. Sonata: Sonata Dusk. Crash: Crash. Crash Bandicoot. Bertram T. Monkey: I'm Matau's twin, Bertram. Aria Blaze: Aria Blaze. Adagio Dazzle: Adagio Dazzle. Ryan: I'm Ryan F-Freeman. I'll go with you. Leon: The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. Aerith: That's right. The Keyblade. Ryan: So...this is the key? Jafar: But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes. (Ryan locks the keyhole in Agrabah. Ranyx wakes up in his room) Ranyx: A key...blade? Roxas: A Keyblade... Ranyx: You have that dream, too? Roxas: Yeah. (They spots a stick leaning against a wall and swings it around like it's a fighting weapon) Roxas: What was that about? Ranyx: Don't know. (He tosses it over his head and it hits two persons wearing a black cloak in the chest) Roxas: Oh! Ranyx: Whoops. (The person walks away down the steps) Roxas: Sorry... about that... Ranyx: It was a accident. (Roxas and Ranyx walks into the Usual Spot and sees Thier friends already sitting enjoying some sea-salt ice cream. Hayner offers Roxas and Ranyx some) Roxas: Thanks Ranyx: You're very kind. Pence: Do you guys think we'll always be together like this? (Roxas and Ranyx sits down) Olette: I sure hope so. Robotgirl: Yes Hayner: Huh? Where did that come from? Pence: Oh, well, you know. Just thinking out loud. Hayner: Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right? Pence (laughs): Get that off a fortune cookie? Conker: Like you have a bad day? Hayner: That's it, no more ice cream for you! Man, today's turning out to be a drag. Olette: Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief. Sci-Mary Beth: Could be. Hayner: Nuh-uh. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this? (Hayner stand up) Hayner: We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and go! (The rest of the group say nothing but stand up as well) Hayner: No? Aw, c'mon! Roxas: Maybe you forgot, but we're broke. Ranyx: Yeah, we don't have money. Hayner: Maybe you forgot I'm smart! The group, except Roxas and Ranyx runs out of the Usual Spot. Pence runs back in) Pence: Hurry up, you two! (Pence leaves again. Roxas and Ranyx meets up with them in the Back Alley outside the Usual Spot) Hayner: We're going to Market Street! (The group leaves to Market Street: Station Heights. They finds them reading a poster on the wall about The Struggle) Hayner: Just two days to go. You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize! Roxas: Okay, you're on. Pence: You two are gonna clean up! Olette: Go get 'em! (Roxas and Hayner make a sign of friendship with their arms) Hayner: It's a promise! Now, let's get down to business. One ticket to the beach is 900 munny. How much for ten of us? Olette: 10000 munny. Hayner: And 300 each to spend there. What's that for all of us? Olette: 1200 munny. A total of 9800 munny. (Pence puts his hands behind his head) Roxas: To spend on what? Hayner: Pretzels, of course! What else is there? Ranyx: Well, there's always watermelon. Glorious Daisy: Too pricey. They're, like, 2000 munny apiece. Roxas: Pretzels it is. Hayner: So, where were we? Olette: We need 10000 munny altogether. But all we have is... Pence: I've got 800. Olette: ...650. Roxas: 150. Sorry. Hayner: That's 1600 munny! We need another 3200. Let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough! We have 'til the train leaves to earn 800 munny each! (Hayner runs off) Hayner: Meet at the station with cash in hand! Pence: Didn't he say he had it covered? Robotgirl: Nope. Roxas: Whatever. Those pretzels are sounding pretty good. (Roxas helps out with some odd jobs and meets the other three at the Station Plaza) Hayner: All present and accounted for? Pence: What've we got? Roxas: Let's see... (Roxas pulls out some munny) Roxas: Just this. Ranyx: We have enough right? Hayner: Good job. Olette: Nice work, everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have... (Olette shows them the munny pouch she made with the munny inside it) Olette: Tada! 100000 munny! Robotgirl bring out her Money Punch by herself Robotgirl: We have enough money now. Hayner: Sweet! (Olette gives the bag to Roxas and Robotgirl gives the bag to Ranyx) Olette: Let's get tickets! (They run ahead into the station) Hayner: We can't be together forever... so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember. Roxas: Huh? Ranyx: Why? Hayner: Gotcha! (Hayner jokingly punches Roxas and Ranyx in the stomach and joins the other seven. Roxas and Ranyx follows but an invisible something makes him trip) Roxas: Whoa! Ranyx: Ah! (A small stick drops to the ground. Theor friend stop. Hayner steps back a bit down the stairs. Roxas and Ranyx grunts slightly coming to fheir knees and touching their lip. They saw two persons in a black cloak standing beside him) Roxas: Huh? (The person picks Roxas and Ranyx off the ground and whispers something to them) Roxas: What? Hayner: Roxas! Ranyx! Three minutes! Roxas: Okay! Ranyx: We're coming! (Thwy looks back to the figure, who is gone. They catches up to their friends in the station. Hayner bends at the teller and holds out four fingers) Hayner: Two students! Pence: Roxas, Ranyx, the money! Roxas: Wait-- (Roxas and Ranyx searches themselves for where he put the munny pouch) Roxas: No! Ranyx: I didn't have it. Hayner: Huh? (Roxas and Ranyx looks back out toward the plaza and remembers two cloaked person picking thrm up) Roxas: They took it! (Roxas and Ranyx begins to run outside into the plaza) Olette: Where are you going? Ranyz: Remember when we fell? We had the money before that. I bet those guys took it! Hayner: Guys? Roxas: He couldn't have gotten too far... Hayner: What are you talking about? (Hayner remembers Roxas and Ranyx outside getting himself up) Hayner: There was no guy. (The train station bell wakes Roxas up) Roxas: Huh? But he... There wasn't... Really? (The train whistle blows and they realize they've missed it) Pence: Oh boy... Conker: We miss it. Roxas: There wasn't anyone...there? (They leave the Station. Later, the ten are eating sea-salt ice cream on the clock tower ledge. The train is moving in the background, while Roxax and Ranyx sits and thinks, their ice cream dripping) Olette: It's melting. Roxas: Sorry. Ranyx: We were just thinking about that. Hayner: Cheer up already! Roxas: That was definitely weird, though. Olette: Strange. Hayner: You said it. Roxas (to himself): Can you feel Sora? Ranyx: (to himself) Can you feel Ryan? (Roxas and Ranyx remembers what the figure whispered to him) ?????: Can you feel Sora? ????? 2: Can you feel Ryan? (The screen becomes scrambled) Computer: Restoration at 28%. DiZ: Naminé, hurry. (The two cloaked men juggles the munny pouch while DiZ remains at the computer screens) ?????: Is it really that hard to make a beach? ?????: Yeah, why you want us to stop them for? DiZ: We'd be giving the enemy another entry point. ?????: And this? ????? 2: That we took? (They holds out 2 munny pouch) DiZ: We can always buy some sea-salt ice cream. (DiZ laughs. The figure juggles the pouch again) DiZ: Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3